


When You Really Gotta Go

by tomarkislife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bladder Control, Car Desperation, Desperation, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, i have sinned, im like v sorry, ok this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some really great Joshler omorashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to apologize for how weird this is and like please don't read it if you're not into it cause I'm kinda very anxious about posting this so yeah...

Tyler doesn’t know why he agreed to this. He had just finished his third glass of water and Josh is kneeling in front of him, buttoning the skinny jeans that are way to small for him tightly against his bladder. Fuck he already has to pee. “H-How long do I have to hold it for?” he asks Josh, who is standing up, pulling Tyler pants taunt against his waist. 

 

Josh smirks. “Until I say so,” he says, kissing him. Tyler smiles pathetically, already regretting everything about this. “I mean, you can always go before that. But not in the toilet.” Tyler lets out a small whimper and shakes, pressing his thighs together. But Josh yanks his legs apart. “Not yet,” he says. 

 

His boyfriend leads him to their room, Tyler walking slowly. He lays him on the bed and Tyler groans, reaching down to his crotch. “I-I don’t think this is  good idea, Josh,” he says as Josh climbs on top of him. 

 

Hesitantly, Josh lowers himself onto his abdomen and Tyler groans. “What was that, babe?” 

 

Tyler desperately closes his legs. _Maybe if I don’t think about it so much, it won’t hurt so much._ He breaths deeply and focuses on Josh leaning down to press kisses to his neck. Within a few moments, he's pulling Josh closer and giving him a deep kiss. Josh looks at him confused and sits up. “What are you doing, Tyler? I though you had to… Pee.” 

 

This causes Tyler to shudder as Josh bounces on him slightly. “Come on, babe. Can’t I have a little break?” Tyler asks, pressing his hand to his crotch. 

 

Josh shakes his head, shoving Tyler’s own palm into his bladder. “I’m in control today. Remember?” 

 

_Oh god, why do I have to pee so bad?_

 

“I don’t think you have to go enough. Maybe we should have another glass of water, yeah?” Tyler shakes his head rapidly. “Stay here, baby boy,” he says, forcefully getting up, leaning on his lower stomach. 

 

“Ohh,” Tyler whimpers as Josh leaves the room. As soon as he’s gone, Tyler presses he legs together and grabs at his crotch, moaning. “OK, come on, Tyler… You can… Ah!” he bladder contracts at he hears Josh pouring water into a glass. “Oh, fuck. I-I c-c-can’t-“ 

 

“What did you say, babe?” Josh asks, walking back into the room, a full glass of water in his hand. 

 

Tyler snaps his hand away from his pants, but squeezes his legs together. “Josh… I-I think I’ve had enough water,” he begs him, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

“I don’t know, Ty. I think just a few more glasses-“ 

 

“A few!?” Tyler interrupts, his body going into a wave of panic. “N-No, please, Josh. Ju-Just one more.” 

 

Josh chuckles and walks towards him, purposely sloshing the glass of water around. Tyler groans as he sits down, he bladder bouncing. “Do as I say,” he says, his smile fading and Tyler lets a out a small whimper, taking the glass of water in his hands and staring at it. 

 

The water bounces around and his bladder convulses, forcing him to shove his hand in between his legs. Without thinking about it, he drinks the water down quickly in one go, feeling his bladder expanding as he does. 

 

Once he’s done, he shoves the glass at Josh and sticks his hand back by his dick. “Fuck, Josh,” he says. “I-I-I-“ 

 

Josh rips his hand away and pushes him down onto the bed, grinding his hard dick into Tyler’s bladder. He kisses all along his neck and continues grinding into him. Tyler starts shaking, desperately trying to get his hands out of his boyfriends grip. “J-Josh,” he begs. “I-I really hafta go,” he whines practically crossing his legs under his boyfriend. 

 

“What was that, baby boy?” he asks, running his hand down to the start of his bladder. Tyler shivers under his touch and holds his breath. “Do you like that?” Gently, Josh starts to apply pressure and Tyler moans, ripping his hands away from Josh and shoving them in his crotch. 

 

“Ahh… Josh,” He starts to bounce, trying to move Josh’s hands away from his full bladder. “P-Please… I-I’ll do any-anything if you le-let me go cause I-I-I-“ Tyler gasps as he feels a spurt come out. 

 

Josh reaches down and removes Tyler’s hand, replacing it with his own. Tyler continues to moan and Josh just gives him light squeezes. He doesn’t want him to give up now. “Come on, baby boy. Hold it just a little longer, alright?” 

 

Tyler notices the softness and calms down, letting his boyfriend take control of keeping him under control. “Besides, if you keep holding it… Someone might get a little surprise.” Tyler smiles lightly, still focusing heavily on keeping everything in. He could do this a little longer for Josh. 

 

Eventually, Josh gets up and Tyler feels a wave of relief hit him. He rolls over, clutching his crotch and bringing his knees close to his chest. Josh lets him sit like this, knowing that the longer he can hold himself, the longer he’ll last. 

 

But Josh can’t wait any longer. He pulls him up and makes him stand. He notices the button of Tyler’s jeans tightly holding his bladder and he smiles. He brings him close, pressing his hands between his thighs. They’re shaking and Josh barely holds back his own moan of pleasure. “You’re killing me here, Josh,” Tyler says weakly, hanging almost limply in his arms. 

 

Josh just smirks at him, kneeling down in front of him and slowly undoing his pants. Once the immediate pressure if off his bladder, Tyler sighs and this almost makes him want to button them tighter. He very tentatively pulls his pants down and presses a firm hand to his boyfriends over full bladder. “You didn’t say you have to take a piss,” he says jokily. Tyler chuckles, but groans as he does. Apparently, he’s too full for jokes. 

 

That’s when Josh leans in, pressing a small kiss on his abdomen. Tyler’s whole body shudders and Josh can tell he’s barely holding it back. He puts a little more omph in the kiss. “J-Josh,” he gasps, working his way around his head and holding himself. 

 

Gently, Josh continues to almost “make out” with his boyfriends sensitive bladder. The whole time Tyler is shuddering, moaning Josh’s name. “I gotta go so bad,” he whispers, probably to himself, but Josh pushes a little harder into Tyler. “Fuck, Josh, I’m fucking losing it here,” he says, rocking back and fourth on the balls of his feet. 

 

Josh finally pulls away and Tyler bends forward slightly, holding himself and squirming. “Just a little longer,” Josh whispers into his ear. 

 

Tyler grimaces. “P-Please, Josh. I really, mhm, don’t think I-I can,” he manages, gripping his crotch. Another spurt escaped and Tyler quickly covers it with his hands. “Je-Jesus,” he moans. 

 

Again, Josh smirks and pulls his hands away from in between his legs. “Come on, baby boy. I thought we made a deal.” Tyler lets out a pathetic whimper when a sudden urge hits him directly in the bladder. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” he says under his breath. He feels Josh rest his hand against his bladder again and he starts shaking. “I-I can’t,” he says. 

 

Then Josh does the worst. 

 

He squeezes his bladder, digging his fingers into it and Tyler feels the worst urge and almost screams. He feels him twists his bulging bladder and he spurts helplessly. “Josh! Fucking stop!” he sobs, shoving his hands in between his legs. “I-I don’t wanna… D-Do this anymore.” 

 

Immediately, Josh retracts his hand and stands, placing his hand over Tyler’s. “Baby boy, look at me,” he says. Tyler does, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I never meant to hurt you, baby. I’m so sorry,” 

 

Tyler just nods before saying, “C-Can you…” he trails off. 

 

“Yeah, I can,” he responds, already knowing what he’s going to say. They hobble to the bathroom, Tyler holding his crotch and Josh’s hands holding along with him. When they reach the bathroom, Tyler feels another powerful urge as he sees the toilet.

 

“F-Fuck,” he hisses. “I-I-I-“ 

 

“Come on, Tyler. You’re almost there.” 

 

That’s all the motivation Tyler needs before he wrestles out of Josh’s grip and races to the toilet, letting out a loud stream into the toilet. He moans, a lot louder than he needs to, and looks over Josh. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he says. 

 

Josh chuckles and glides over to him, kissing him even though his boyfriend is still letting his internal flood out. “Ditto,” 

 

After Tyler is done and feels oddly refreshed and he gives Josh a look and asks, “So when’s my turn?” 

 

Laughing, Josh shakes his head. “Not for a while, baby boy,” he says, resting his hand on his now empty bladder. “I have a feeling it won’t be long before you have to go again.” 

 

“Oh, come on, J. You’re really going to make me go through all that again?” 

 

Chuckling, Josh kisses him roughly. “Definitely,” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good car desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm just going to add some more one shots to this cause I'm having a lot of fun writing these :)

Tyler whimpers slightly and discreetly reaches down to give himself a firm squeeze. He sighs from the small relief it gives him, but he knows he can’t do it for long without Josh noticing, so he reluctantly lets go, feeling the pressure in his stomach return. 

The two were driving back home. They had been driving for a few hours when Tyler realized he had to pee. Josh said that he didn’t want to stop during the trip and Tyler tried to help him in the process. But he remembered all the coffee and water he had drank and his need to pee was growing. And Tyler knew if he let Josh know, he would just tease and torture him for the remainder of the drive, so he stayed quiet, trying to relieve the pressure as unnoticeably as possible. 

“You doing OK, babe?” Josh asks, noticing his boyfriends slight squirming. 

Tyler grimaces slightly and nods. “Just tired,” he says, his voice tense and quivering. Oh god, he needs to pee. 

Josh doesn't press on the issue, knowing that something else is up, and continues to drive. They go over a pot hole and Tyler shoves his hands in between his legs and hisses. Josh decides not to say anything, pretending to play dumb. He knew the idiot needed to pee. “Need to take a rest stop?” he jokes as he drives past another exit. 

Rapidly, Tyler shook his head, pressing his thighs together and focusing his attention out the window. “Can we please not talk right now?” he asks, flustered.

“Why?” Josh swerves the car slightly. “Gotta take a piss?” 

Tyler cringes and presses onto his crotch. “S-Shut up,” he hisses. 

Josh chuckles. “Why didn’t you just tell me? If you want, I’ll pull over at the next exit.” Even though Josh likes to see him squirm and writhe in desperation, he knows Tyler likes to do that only at home and he’ll respect that. 

But then, Tyler shakes his head. 

“I’m good. I can wait.” he says, letting out a small groan.

A little shocked, Josh just shrugs. Maybe he didn’t have to go that bad. Or maybe… Tyler was starting to get off on this too. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Tyler bounces in his seat and holds his crotch tightly. 

“You sure you’re OK, babe? Maybe you’re a little… Thirsty.” 

Tyler shakes his head. “N-No,” he says weakly. “I-I’m… Really good,” Tyler’s hand is buried deep in between his legs and he's leaning over the edge of the seat. He lets out a small whimper before looking over at Josh. “C-Can we pull over?” he asks. 

Josh just nods, smiling at him and grabbing his boyfriends hand. “Yeah, of course we can,” he says. Tyler smiles weakly and relaxes slightly. Knowing he’ll get to a toilet soon makes his desperation lessen. 

They drive for a little longer, Tyler keeping all his concentration on not losing it. Then, the car halts to a stop, and Tyler moves forward, his seatbelt pushing forcefully into his bladder. He moans as he feels a spurt escape and he quickly shoves his legs together tightly. “What the hell?” he says. 

“Uh, babe,” Josh says a little hesitantly. “I think we just hit traffic.” 

Tyler feels an almost violent pang in his bladder and tears sting in his eyes. “R-Really?” 

Josh nods. “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll try to get you to a rest stop as soon as possible but do you think you can hold it?” 

Whimpering, Tyler shakes his head. “I-I don’t know,” Josh shifts in his seat, trying not to show that Tyler is turning him on at this exact moment. “Really? Getting a little hot and b-bothered?” Tyler jokes. 

Josh reaches over and tentatively rests him hand on his boyfriends protruding bladder. “Looks like I’m not the only one,” he smirks and Tyler shivers under his touch. “Feeling a little cold?” 

“F-Fuck, Josh, I-I really… Gotta go,” he whines, trying to squirm away from Josh’s hand. “I d-don’t know if I can… If I can hold it.” 

“Shh, baby boy, the traffic will let up soon. It’ll be OK.” 

For the next five minutes, the traffic inches along, Tyler wriggling around his seat and squeezing himself firmly. Tyler’s not sure how he’s still holding it, even with the car jerking around, but he is, and it’s killing him. “J-Josh,” he whispers. “I can’t… I can’t wait anymore.” 

Josh rubs his shoulder. “Look, traffic is letting up and then we can pull over somewhere, alright?” 

Tyler whimpers in response, squirming around his seat, trying to find someway to make himself more comfortable. “Why is this happening?” he asks under his breath. At that exact moment, a spurt of pee runs down his leg and Tyler starts to panic. “J-Josh, just pull over,” he says, squeezing himself desperately through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Can’t you just wait a few more minutes?” 

Tyler sighs and nods, even though his bladder is screaming at him that he cannot wait a few more minutes. Those few more minutes pass and they are still driving, Tyler beside himself in desperation, so he nervously asks Josh, “Why are we still driving?” A large urge hits him in the bladder and he moans, leaking more. “W-We need to-to pull over,” 

“Tyler, I can’t just pull over on the highway. Five more minutes and-“ 

“I can’t wait five more minutes!” he cries, tears streaming down his cheeks. Another spurt escapes and now he’s full on panicking. “P-Please… Pull over…” 

Josh swallows dryly and swerves the car gently, finally pulling over for Tyler. But once they are pulled over, Tyler’s not sure what he’s going to do. He can’t just take a piss while cars speed past them, but if he doesn’t soon, he’ll wet himself. And he cannot wet himself. “Ty, babe, maybe you should just let go,” 

Tears stream down Tyler’s face and he shakes his head. “I-I don’t wanna,” 

“Shh, baby boy,” Josh leans over and rests his head on his boyfriends way past full bladder. “It’s OK. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore.” 

Tyler lets out a shaky sob and nods. “I-It really, really hurts.” 

That’s when Josh presses his hand against his bladder, hard. Tyler moans as pee starts to spurt out uncontrollably “S-Stop!” he shouts at Josh, not wanting to piss himself. He finds a way to hold it all in, but Josh presses harder and he loses control again. 

“Please, Tyler. Just let go,” 

Tyler sobs pathetically. He shakes his head. “I-I-I can't… I can't-“ 

Josh yanks Tyler’s legs apart and his boyfriend full on looses it, peeing helplessly into his jeans. He moans loudly, the relief almost too much, but then remembers his in his car, peeing his pants in front of Josh. He tries to stop but he can’t. “N-No,” he whimpers. 

“Shh, Tyler, it’s OK, look at me,” Tyler does, still peeing, and notices the sympathetic look on his boyfriends face. “It’s just fine, baby boy. We all have accidents sometimes.” 

Tyler sniffles and shakes his head. “I-I’m sorry,” 

Josh pulls him closer and kisses the top of his head. “It’s OK. We’re just going to drive home and get you cleaned up. I’ll handle the car, alright?” Shamefully, Tyler nods, still crying. “Hey, baby, look at me. Everything’s OK. No ones mad at you. You can just relax now.” 

“H-How can I relax when I’m sitting in my fucking piss?” 

Josh chuckles slightly. “At least it not inside you anymore.” 

Tyler’s lips quiver into a smile and he looks up at Josh. “T-Thank you,” 

“No problem, baby,” he says, petting his hair. “You may have earned yourself a little prize for all that.” 

Tyler smirks, thinking about when he can out Josh in this situation. “I think that sounds like a perfect idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please pray for me I have sinned


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets a little too excited when he has control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry I haven't updated for a while but here y'all go. If anyone has any good ideas for them please hit me up cause that would be great :)

Josh swallows dryly as Tyler buttons his pants tightly against his bladder. He winces when he hears the sound of the padlock locking shut, making sure he couldn’t undo his pants. “H-How long do I have to hold it?” 

 

Tyler just smirks, handing him a glass of water. “That’s weird to hear you ask  that,” Josh smiles nervously. “Just for the day. Once we get home I’ll let you go.” 

 

He nods, drinking the water. He can feel it traveling to his bladder. “Are you sure I can’t take a piss before we leave?” he asks, shifting ever so slightly. “You wouldn’t let me this morning so I’m already feeling a little full.” 

 

Another smirk. “Perfect,” 

 

Tyler grabs his car keys and drags Josh out of the house. They were going to the mall. 

 

 

x

 

 

When they arrive at the mall, Josh is already feeling slightly uncomfortable, the pressure growing in his abdomen. He hopes they won’t be here long.

 

“You want something to drink, babe?” Tyler asks. Josh shakes his head. “You sure? You look a little… Flushed.” 

 

Josh eyes him. “I need to pee,” 

 

Tyler laughs. “I think some water would help with that.” 

 

“No, Tyler,” Josh says, trying not to beg. “I-I’m fine,” 

 

Once they’re inside the mall, Tyler spots a vending machine, full of drinks. “Hey, look at that,” he says, pointing at it and grabbing his boyfriends hand. “Isn’t that perfect?” 

 

Before Josh can protest, he runs over and starts putting money in the machine. “Tyler, I am _not_ thirsty.” Tyler just nods, scanning the selection of drinks. “Stop. I don’t need anything.” Containing to ignore his boyfriends pleads, he presses the button for water and… Lemonade. “What the hell, Tyler!?” Josh snaps. “I already said-"

 

“I know what you said,” he holds the water for Josh to take. “But aren’t I in charge for the day?” 

 

Josh stares blankly at him, then at the water. He takes it tentatively. Tyler smiles. “Good,” He walks away just as Josh uncaps the bottle. He drinks it down quickly, not wanting to hear the sound of it swishing back and fourth. 

 

After ten minutes, Josh can feel the water settling in his bladder. Each step he takes sends a shiver through his whole body and back to his over filling bladder. It definitely wasn’t helping that his jeans cut deeply into his abdomen. “Tyler?” he asks quietly as they walk through the mall. “Can I go to the bathroom? Please?” 

 

Tyler shakes his head. “Come on, J. You can hold it a lot longer than this.” 

 

Josh squirms, but nods. After a while, Josh starts to feel a little better, the pressure in his lower abdomen starting to fade. Of course, Tyler notices this and hands him the lemonade. “Drink,” 

 

Immediately Josh’s eyes widen, having completely forgotten about the lemonade. He shakes his head. “No, Tyler, please,” Josh begs. “I already have to pee and-“ 

 

“Drink,” he says again. 

 

Josh lets out a small whimper and takes the drink. God, the drink is yellow and liquidly and looks like fucking piss and Josh is starting to get desperate again. He uncaps the bottle, just wanting to get this over with. 

 

But the second he hears the drink whizzing down his throat, he feels an overwhelming urge directly in his bladder. He stops drinking and squeezes himself firmly. “I-I can’t Tyler. Please,” 

 

Tyler sighs and drags him somewhere more private. When they’re out of sight from everyone, Tyler shoves Josh against the wall, pressing against his bladder. “Ah, Tyler!” 

 

“Shh, we don’t want to get caught,” he whispers. He starts kissing Josh, putting more pressure on his abdomen. Josh tries to squirm away  but he melts into Tyler’s kisses and using too much effort would cause him to lose it. 

 

They make out for a while, Josh using every muscle in his body to hold the water balloon inside of him. 

 

Suddenly, with Josh realizing, Tyler tips his head back and starts forcing him to drink the lemonade. Josh freaks, not knowing where the sudden aggression came from. Normally he was the one who was desperate while Josh teased him. 

 

Once the drink is gone, Josh shoves away and holds himself, rocking back and fourth on the soles of his feet. “Why did you do that!?” he snaps. 

 

Tyler just smirks. “I’m in charge for the day,” he presses against his boyfriends midsection. “Don’t forget that,” 

 

Josh nods quickly, moving away from Tyler’s hand. They start walking around again, but this time, the pain doesn’t go away. Every step the liquid in his bladder sloshes around and makes his desperation worse. “Tyler? I have to pee,” he states. 

 

“Yeah, so do I,” Josh’s heart lifts. “Wait outside for me while I go?” It immediately falls again. He’s about to protest, but then he remembers the padlock on his jeans and the fact that the key is all the way at home. He nods, taking wobbly steps towards the restrooms. “I’ll be right back,” 

 

The second he walks away, Josh leans against the wall and discreetly squeezes himself. All the sounds from the bathroom- peeing, water running out of faucets, flushing- are amplified and sends painful warning signals to his bladder. He’s swears he’s going to lose it, but Tyler finally walks back out and they start walking again. 

 

“I’m not finding anything. Want to head out?” Tyler asks. 

 

Josh is taken aback by his words. They had only been out of the house for maybe an hour and a half. And he wants to go home already? Without questioning it, Josh nods as they start their way back to the car. 

 

When they’re seated in the car, Josh shoves his hands between his legs and moans. “Oh, fuck, I hafta pee,” 

 

Tyler chuckles. “Clearly,” 

 

Josh glares at him. “W-We’re going home right? I don’t think I can hold it much longer.” 

 

This earns another chuckle from his boyfriend. “Why would we go home? We’ve barely had any fun.” Josh groans, pressing his thighs together. “Oh, come on, babe. You can hold it. Can’t you?” 

 

Josh doesn’t respond. He focuses every bit of his attention on keeping it all in. Josh swears Tyler chooses the bumpiest road to drive down in all of Ohio as he desperately rubs his thighs together, moaning and whimpering. “T-Tyler… Please… I h-hafta to be pee. So bad.” 

 

“I just want to make a quick stop and then we’ll go home I promise,” he says, giving him a reassuring look. Josh believes him. Believes that it will be “quick” and then he’ll get to a toilet as soon as they get home. 

 

But all hope drains when the car stops abruptly, directly in front of a bar. Which are specifically meant for drinking. 

 

“Tyler!” Josh snaps, shaking his head. 

 

He gives him a strange look. “What? I wanted to get a few drinks before we went home.” Tyler says. Josh can feels his eyes water as another urge goes through him. “Come on, babe. The quicker we do this the sooner we’ll get home."

 

Josh whimpers as he gets out of the car, retracting his hand from between him legs. He doesn’t want to whole world knowing he’s desperate for a toilet. They step inside and immediately, Josh's bladder contracts harshly. “T-Tyler,” he whimpers as he leads them to the bar. “I-I can’t,” 

 

Tyler completely ignores him, ordering them both a beer. This causes another painful contraction and he groans slightly. “What’s the matter babe?” Tyler leans close to Josh and very gently pocks at the padlock sealing Josh’s jeans. “Feeling a little full?” He continues to poke and prod at and Josh whines, shifting away from his hand. 

 

The bartender comes back with there drinks and Josh just shakes his head when Tyler tries to hand it to him. “No way in hell am I drinking that. I-I can’t, please.” 

 

Tyler chuckles and sets it against his lips, ignoring any weird glances from people. “Drink, babe,” 

 

Whimpering, Josh takes it and drinks. And drinks. And drinks. 

 

Three drinks later and Josh is dying. His whole body is shaking with need and desperation. At this point, he doesn’t care what anyone thinks. His hand is shoved between his legs and he rocking back in fourth, grinding his hips into the seat. “Oh, f-fuck,” Josh moans. “We gotta… We gotta g-go,” 

 

Tyler chuckles. “We?” 

 

Josh glares at him. “Will you just fucking pay him already? I’m dying here.” 

 

Chuckling, Tyler shakes his head. “I’ll pay when I fucking want to,” Josh shrinks at the seriousness in his voice and he nods, not wanting to piss Tyler off. Who knows how much longer he would make him hold it if he was angry. 

 

But then he catches a glimpse of the urinals and he leaks. “Shit!” he says, squeezing even tighter through his jeans. “OK, Tyler, I-I don’t… I don’t know how-how much longer I can fucking… Hold it.” 

 

“Calm down, babe. I just paid so we can go.” 

 

Josh’s eyes snap open and he notices the bartender giving him a strange look. He goes red and smiles awkwardly, shakily standing. His hand is still buried deep in his crotch and he bounced slightly when he starts walking behind Tyler. 

 

_I don’t know if I can hold it._

 

Inside the car, Josh starts whimpering, tears forming in his eyes from the pressure of holding it. It was actually starting to hurt. “You doing OK, Josh?” Tyler asks, voice more sincere than before. 

 

That was a thing between them. To make sure that the other one was always OK and not in pain. Josh very slowly shakes his head, any fast movements sloshing the liquid inside of him. “I-It hurts, Tyler,” He feels another spurt come out. “And I really, _really_ don’t know if I can hold it anymore.” 

 

The coldness from earlier completely drains from Tyler and reaches for Josh’s hand. “We’ll be home really soon, baby. And then I promise you can go to the bathroom the second we get in there. Alright?” Josh nods, the first few tears streaking his cheeks. 

 

Tyler speeds home, feeling awful for pushing Josh this far. He knows he can be a little bladder shy and he would feel terrible if he made him pee himself. 

 

After fifteen minutes, almost home, Josh gasps, covering himself.  “Tyler!” he cries. “G-Go faster! I-I don’t… I don’t…” He starts sobbing, stoping anymore leaks from coming out. Tyler notices a small wet spot on his crotch as he pulls into their driveway. 

 

“Look, J, baby. We’re home. Let’s go inside.” He whimpers and shakes his head. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” 

 

He sniffles. “I-I c-c-can’t stand…” 

 

Tyler immediately gets out of the car and rushes to his side of the car. “Hold it in as best you can, alright, J? I’m going to get you in that house.” he says, unbuckling him, lifting his legs up and carrying him bridal style out of the car. 

 

Josh sobs, clutching himself. “N-No, Tyler. I don’t-don’t want to get you-“ 

 

“Josh, just shut up so I can get you to a fucking toilet,” he says, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. The second their inside, Tyler feels something warm hit his chest, but he ignores it. He just runs to their room where the key to the padlock is. 

 

“Tyler! Put me down!” he shouts when a light hissing sound can be heard by both of them. Without hesitation, Tyler does, watching as Josh starts to full on lose it. 

 

Josh sobs, kneeling down to the ground as he jeans grow darker. Urine splashes against his thighs and trickles down his legs. Tyler isn’t sure what to do, but with the pitiful look his boyfriend is giving him, he’s sure he wants him to leave. He does, turning to get the key so when he's finished he can help Josh clean up. 

 

When Josh is done, feeling relieved but so fucking embarrassed, he collapses onto the ground, just wanting to disappear. He peed himself in front of his boyfriend. He peed on his boyfriend. 

 

“Hey, J,” he hears after a few moments of sobbing. He looks up and sees Tyler kneeling in front of him. How long had he been there? “Let me unlock the padlock, alright? Then you can get in the shower.” 

 

Josh straightens so he can get to his jeans and winces ever so slightly when he realizes how wet and cold the fabric of jeans are. “I-I’m sorry,” he whimpers as Tyler releases  the tight hold of his jeans. 

 

“Shh, J, it’s alright. I’m the one who should be sorry. I should’ve know I was pushing you too far,” Josh sniffles. “Come on. Let’s just get in the shower and clean you up.”    

 

Josh nods, standing. He falls into Tyler’s arms, sobbing loudly. “I’m such an idiot, Tyler. I’m so sorry.” 

 

Tyler swallows dryly and cuddles Josh in his arms, not caring about his wet pants. “Shh, baby, it’s OK. You’re not an idiot,” he comforts. “It’s OK, it’s alright, shh,” Josh calms down enough for Tyler to lead him into the bathroom. He takes his boyfriends shirt off carefully and waits for Josh to nod in approval to take his pants off. 

 

“I-I can… I can do it,” he says, but Tyler eyes him. 

 

“Just let me do this, Josh. It’ll be OK,” he gently says, pulling down his cold, wet jeans. Josh whimpers, but lets him do it. He can’t help but feel extremely grateful for his amazing boyfriend right now. 

 

“I love you, Tyler,” 

 

Tyler smiles at him and pecks his lips. “I love you too, baby. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” 

 

Josh’s lips quiver into a small smile as he climbs into the shower, Tyler not far behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They so cute wtf I wrote this


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's got like a kinda rushed ending so just ignore that. The rest of it's pretty good

Tyler groans for what feels like the millionth time. Why was Josh taking so damn long in the bathroom? He grinds his thighs together, trying to block out the sound of the shower. God, he really has to piss. 

 

He shakily stands, one hand creeping towards his crotch, and stumbles to the bathroom. Tyler listens as the water streams out of the shower, making his bladder almost quiver. “Josh?” he taps on the door, shifting from foot to foot. “Are you almost done? I have to pee.” he admits. 

 

In the shower, Josh chuckles. He knew his was boyfriend was beginning to get desperate for a piss, especially with all that coffee he drank this morning, That was the reason he was taking a twenty minute shower. “Yeah, I’ll be out soon,” he responds. Everything was going smoothly. 

 

Tyler let’s out a soft moan, leaning against the locked bathroom door. Why the hell had Josh locked it? He never locks it. 

 

Suddenly, an urge nails him directly in the bladder and he claws at his crotch, stopping anything from escaping. “Ugh, Josh, I’m serious. I really have to go,” he begs, reluctantly taking his hand out from between his legs. 

 

“You can wait, Tyler,” Josh says, turning the shower off. 

 

Tyler almost jumps with joy, mostly because the tempting sound of water pouring from the shower is gone, but also because this means Josh can unlock the door. “Oh, thank God,” he moans, twisting the door handle. “Come on, J. Unlock the door,” 

 

Josh searchers for an excuse. “Dude, give a guy some privacy. I’m naked here.” 

 

Tyler’s head snaps up at the response, bladder pushing to be released. “What!? Josh, I say you naked this morning. Ya know, when we had sex,” Tyler counters. “Now open the damn door,” 

 

“Just hold on, babe. Let me dry off first,” 

 

Tyler groans, fucking again, letting a hand drop and squeeze himself. He really regrets drinking that third cup of coffee. And not peeing before falling asleep last night. Or this morning. 

 

Inside the bathroom, Josh turns the faucet on, grinning when he hears Tyler squeak. He holds himself tighter, bitting his bottom lip. “W-What are you doing?” he asks, desperation rising. 

 

“Brushing my teeth,” 

 

“C-Could you, uh, open the-the door now?” he asks again, crossing one leg over the other. 

 

Josh just turns the faucet on stronger. “Stop being so impatient. I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” 

 

Tyler holds back a moan and instead whimpers, trying desperately to block the sound of running water out. He can hold it. He has to hold it. 

 

But five minutes later, the faucet is still spewing water and the bathroom door is still locked, Josh on one side, Tyler on the other, wishing their places could be switched. 

 

“What the hell are you doing in there!?” Tyler shouts, banging on the door, death grip on his cock. “I have to pee!” 

 

Josh smirks, turning the sink off. Now for the final part. “Lemme go first, babe. Then the bathroom is all yours.” 

 

Tyler shivers, bladder pulsing. “I-I can’t,” Tears build in his eyes, the pressure in his abdomen growing. “P-Please,” 

 

But it’s too late. Josh drops the towel around his waist and starts peeing, sighing loudly. “Man, I’ve been holding back for a while.” 

 

Tyler’s whole body tenses. He feels a spurt escape and he shoves his hand down his pants quickly, practically pinching his hole off. “C-Come on,” Tyler manages. “J-Just open t-the... the fucking door.” 

 

“Still peeing,” Josh fake moans, slowing the stream down. “It feels soooooo good to let this all out. You have no idea.” 

 

“Ah!” Tyler jumps, a long leak trickling down his legs. “Josh! I have to fucking piss! Let me in!” he continues to beg, practically jumping in down, trying to hold his flood in. “I seriously can _not_ hold it anymore!” 

 

Josh laughs. “You’ll have to wait. I might be here a while. I was starting to get desperate.” 

 

Tears stream down Tyler’s cheeks as he squirms on the spot. He just couldn’t hold it anymore. “Mhm, Josh, p-please. I’m gonna… Gonna…” 

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, piss streams past his fingers and he lets out a mangled sob. “N-No,” He tries to hold it, but it’s useless. Pee starts to pool at his feet as he grudgingly releases his hold on himself. 

 

“Tyler?” Josh’s voice says tentatively. Tyler had completely forgotten about his boyfriend in the bathroom. He was too worried about the urine trickling down his thighs. 

 

The bathroom door opens, much too late, and Josh steps out, towel around his waist, looking guilty. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” he says. “I was just messing around. I didn’t mean for this too happen.” 

 

Tyler sniffles. “I said I had to pee,” 

 

“I know you did, baby,” Josh pulls him into a hug, stroking the nape of his neck. Tyler just cries, burying into his boyfriend, feeling incredibly embarrassed. “Shh, Ty, it’s OK. Let’s get you cleaned up, alright? Then we can do whatever you want today.” 

 

Still crying, he looks up at Josh, wiping at his eyes. “Can we just cuddle all day?” he asks, a little pathetically. 

 

Josh laughs and nods. “Of course we can baby,” he kisses him. “Now go take a shower. Take however long you need.” 

 

Tyler rolls his eyes, walking into the bathroom, soaked jeans clinging to him tightly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... I have sinned...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little baby Joshie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at endings im sorry

At the moment, Josh hates himself. He so should have peed before they got in the car. He really _really_ should have. 

 

“Tyleeeeerrr… Drive faster,” he whines, hands buried deep in his crotch as they go over yet another bump in the road. 

 

Tyler chuckles. “We’re almost there, babe. You can hold it,” 

 

Josh glares at him. His bladder is full to the brim, sloshing with the copious amounts of liquids he had drank over the course of the day. He had been dying for a leak for the past hour but his stupid bladder shyness got in the way and he hadn’t voiced his need until Tyler and Josh got into the car. “I really hafta go,” he says, bending over in his seat. 

 

“We’ll be home in ten minutes, J. Just wait until then and-“ 

 

Josh moans, cutting off Tyler, as he feels a leak squeeze out, sending him into a panic. “Ah! Tyler!” he squeaks. “I-I-“ 

 

“Shh, Josh, calm down,” 

 

He squirms around, trying to find a position that won’t send a searing pain to his bladder. “I can’t hold it,” he says, tugging the seat belt away from his abdomen. It slides back, pressing on the ball of liquid inside of him. He whimpers, tears stinging in his eyes. He can't piss himself in front of Tyler. He just can't. 

 

Tyler gives him a worried look as he slows the car down, stopping at a red light. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier that you had to pee? You know I wouldn't have been upset.” 

 

Josh shakes his head, not having a proper answer. Why didn’t he tell Tyler? Why was he always getting himself into situations like this. “Tyler…” he whispers. “I-I have to… Pee…” he huffs out, face flushed red. 

 

“I know you do, baby. Just hold it a little longer. It’ll be over soon,” 

 

But Josh couldn’t. 

 

Over the course of the last five minutes, Josh had been leaking repeatedly, tightening his hold on himself, trying to ignore the small wet patch that had formed on the front of his pants. “A-Are we almost-“ 

 

“Yeah, come on, baby,” he interrupts. 

 

Josh looks up, not even noticing that the car had stopped and is parked in front of the house. He goes to unbuckle himself, letting one hand leave his crotch, and immediately feels a sizable spurt soak his boxers even more. Shoving his hand back, he shoots Tyler a pleading look. “Mhmm…” 

 

Tyler gets out of the car and goes to his side, unbuckling him and reaching for his jeans. “I’m going to unbutton this to relieve some of the pressure, alright?” Josh nods, letting a few tears stream down his cheeks. He was in so much pain. 

 

Tyler pops open his jeans and smiles at the slight sigh of relief Josh gives him. It fades instantly when he sees the size of his boyfriend’s protruding bladder. “How long have you been holding it, baby?” he asks, rubbing his back. Josh whimpers, not wanting to answer. Another urge hits him and he full on looses it, peeing for a few seconds, before cutting off the stream. 

 

“I c-can’t…” 

 

“Shh, babe, it’s OK. Come on, I’ll help you,” Tyler wraps his arms around him and slowly hoists him out of the car and onto his feet, not wanting to jostle him to much. 

 

As soon as Josh is standing, gravity slams into his bladder like a freight train and he moans as pee starts to flow out of him freely. “N-No,” he says, barely managing to hold it back as he holds himself tighter, crying. “I don’t… I don’t wanna pee myself,” he says to Tyler as he shakes with desperation. 

 

“Hey, hey, you won’t. Just walk nice and easy and we’ll get you to a bathroom,” Tyler reassures, taking the first couple steps. Josh has to stop every now and then, bending at the knees to clench off anymore threatening to spill over. 

 

Tyler starts to unlock the door, but he stops when he hears a barely audible hissing sound coming from his boyfriend. “No, no, no!” he shouts, letting go of Tyler so he can shove both of his hands between his legs. Seconds later he cuts it off, swaying from side to side. “O-Open the-the door,” he barely gets out, teeth gritted in concentration. 

 

Tyler gives him a look, before saying, “M-Maybe you should just let go,” 

 

Josh’s head snaps up, shaking his body, causing him to leak again. “Please, Tyler! I don’t want to wet myself!” he begs, doing a full on potty dance at this point. 

 

“Your in pain, baby. Just go.” 

 

“Open the door!” Josh bursts into sobs after saying this, squeezing himself hard. “I-I hafta pee… S-So bad…” 

 

Tyler finishes unlocking the door, pulling Josh in with him, running to the bathroom. With each step Josh takes, his bladder leaks, causing him to cry harder. They finally reach the bathroom room and Tyler pulls down his mostly soaked pants to his ankle and helps Josh get everything out as they stand in front of the toilet. 

 

The second he’s ready, piss pours out of him and Josh moans, relishing in the relief. “Oh… My… God…” he says, breath ragged. “I had to go… So fucking bad,” 

 

Tyler chuckles, rubbing his back gently. “Feel better, baby?” 

 

Josh smiles. “You have no idea,” He kisses Tyler, pee still coming out of him at full force. 

 

“Next time, promise you’ll tell me when you have to go?” 

 

Laughing, Josh nods. “There will  _definitely_ not be a next time.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the shit right here this is hella gay im going to hell


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler sighs heavily as Josh finishes locking the handcuffs about his head. He squirms lightly. “You OK, baby?” Josh asks. Tyler is currently chained next to the headboard of their bed, only in his boxers, bladder full to the brim. He nods slowly. This doesn’t please Josh. “Tyler… You OK?” 

 

Swallowing drawly, he nods, while saying, “Always,” 

 

Josh smiles. “Be back in fifteen minutes,” 

 

Josh leaves the room and Tyler immediately squeezes his legs together. This was the first time they were ever taking this so far. Josh wanted Tyler to stay chained to the bed for a few hours, slowly filling Tyler’s bladder. The only probably was, Tyler was already desperate. 

 

He squirms around, wanting to hold himself so badly. He could literally feel his bladder sloshing with liquids. “Mhmm…” he moans, biting his lip. He definitely wouldn’t last a few hours. 

 

As promised, Josh comes back fifteen minutes later, tall glass of water in his hands. Josh smirks when Tyler whimpers, legs glued together. “I thought we talked about the legs,” 

 

Tyler almost cries when Josh walks up to him and pulls them apart. “I really don’t want to have to tape them to the floor but I will if I have to.” 

 

Tyler shakes his head. “Josh,” he gasps. “Please. I’ll never last.” Josh just smirks and holds the water glass up to his lips, softly rubbing the inside of his thigh. Tyler whimpers and drinks, his bladder protesting harshly. 

 

When he’s done, he gasps for air and shakes, begging Josh with his eyes to let him close his legs. But Josh just gently pokes Tyler’s bladder. “Hmm, someone’s nice and full,” he muses, smiling at him. He presses lightly and Tyler squeaks, squirming. 

 

“Stop it,” he whispers. 

 

Josh pulls his hand away, chuckling. “Fifteen more minutes,” 

 

Tyler groans as he watches Josh leave the room again. When he’s alone, all he can think about is his bladder filling, sloshing with too much liquid. He bounces and crosses his legs, almost loosing his balance. 

 

“J-Josh,” he rasps, but he knows he can’t hear him. He starts to cry softly, his lower abdomen hurting. “Josh!” he yells when he feels himself start to leak. 

 

Josh slowly walks in, water in hand as usual. “You alright, Tyler?” 

 

Rapidly, Tyler shakes his head. “Josh, I hafta… Hafta go. So bad,” he says, moaning when he’s bladder contracts. “I can do this but-but no more… No more water,” he says. 

 

Josh just nods. “Drink this and then no more. And then just one hour, alright baby?” 

 

Tyler wants to deny the water, but Josh wants him beyond desperate, so he nods, knowing he’ll get his relief sooner than expected. He drinks the water, whimpering when he’s finished. “Are you going to be OK?” Josh asks, his dominate stance gone. 

 

Tyler almost shakes his head. If he did, he could just go to the bathroom and everything would be OK. But Josh wouldn’t let them have sex. So he nods. “Yeah. ‘m fine.” 

 

Josh smiles and kisses him gently. “I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you. Call for me if you need me.” 

 

Tyler nods, smiling. Even though Josh is dom, he’s always sweet with Tyler, making sure he’s OK, even if he wants to continue. 

 

He leaves the room and when he does, Tyler remembers about all the liquids inside of him. He crosses his legs tightly and breath deeply, causing pain to his abdomen. “Fuck,” he mutters. Could he really wait an hour? 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Josh walks back in and Tyler is a blubbering mess, tugging at the handcuffs. When he sees Josh, he gasps and tugs harder. “J-Josh. I hafta… I hafta go,” he cries. 

 

Josh slowly walks up to him and stops him from tugging. "I thought we agreed on an hour?” 

 

Tyler shakes his head. “I can’t wait that long! I need to go _now_!” 

 

Josh chuckles and gently rests his hand on his bladder. Tyler stops breathing, waiting for the crush of his hand against him. But Josh doesn’t do anything. He just keeps his hand there. “I think you can hold it a little longer.” 

 

Tyler whimpers. He wants to keep doing this, but he also didn’t want to hurt himself. So he sighs heavily and looks up at Josh and whispers, “Yellow,” 

 

Josh softens and rubs his shoulder. “Need to slow down, baby?” he asks. Tyler nods. “That’s fine. I can unlock the handcuffs and we’ll just do a regular hold alright? Does that sound OK?” 

 

Tyler nods, smiling at him. “S-Sorry,” 

 

“It’s fine, Tyler. I don’t want to push you too far so just tell me when you can’t hold it anymore and we’ll go straight to the bathroom."

 

Josh grabs the key from the bedside table and unlocks Tyler from the bed. Immediately, his hands fly to his crotch and moans at the slight pressure that disappears. “Oh, oh, ooh,” he bounces in place, swaying from side to side. “I gotta pee,” 

 

Josh grunts slightly at the sight of his boyfriend’s potty dance. “God, babe. You have no idea what you do to me,” he whispers, stepping closer to him. He rests his hand on his bladder and presses down lightly, kissing Tyler’s neck. 

 

Tyler draws in a sharp breath and feels weak in his arms. He doesn’t even push him away when Josh pushes hard on his overly full bladder. “D-Don’t,” he finally says. 

 

Josh chuckles and presses harder, pushing him onto the bed. The two began making out, Josh till holding a hand in front of his desperate boyfriends bladder. 

 

While Josh is enjoying the hell out of this, Tyler is dying, his body literally shaking with the need to pee. And the way Josh’s hand is pressing hard on his abdomen is only making things worse. He feels like he’s actually going to pee himself. 

 

“J-Josh,” Josh tickles his hand against his bladder and Tyler gasps, a two second leak dampening his underwear. “Josh!” he yells. “I hafta… Hafta…” 

 

“Sh, sh, shh, Tyler. Keep holding it. For me.” Tyler squirms around underneath him and holds his breath, just breathing causing his bladder to quiver and shake. “Just five more minutes, baby. Then you can go,” 

 

Tyler almost screams. He could _not_ wait five minutes. He would actually explode. 

 

“No, no, Josh, now. I need… Now!” 

 

Suddenly, that two second leak from earlier, turns into three seconds. Four seconds. Five seconds. A wet patch is rapidly growing on the front of his jeans and Tyler turns away from Josh, blushing intensely. 

 

Tyler is peeing his pants. 

 

Tyler lets out a loud cry as Josh continues to press down, feeling his bladder deflate. “J-Josh,” he gasps. “Oh god,” 

 

Josh chuckles. “Feel better?” 

 

Urine seeps through his jeans and onto everything around him, including Josh. He grimaces slightly, but the relief feels too good to actually feel embarrassed. “F-Fuck, Josh. I can’t… I can’t…” 

 

“Shh, baby boy, it’s alright. Just keep going.” 

 

Tyler moans as he finally lets go, piss rushing out of him. After a sold minute, his stream tapers off and he sighs in relief. It only lasts for a few seconds before he remembers that he just peed himself. And all over his boyfriend. 

 

“Oh, god, Josh I’m sorry,” he says. “I just really, really had to go and-“ 

 

“Shut up, Tyler,” Tyler didn’t even realize that Josh was panting heavily. “That was… So. Fucking. Hot.” 

 

Tyler blushes. “Really?” 

 

Josh nods, leaning down to kiss him. “Really, really,” 

 

Tyler smiles and kisses him back. “Sex?” 

 

Chuckling, sits up slightly, then grabs Tyler’s shoulder and throws him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and ignoring the wetness of their jeans. He grinds into Tyler and starts kissing all over his neck. “Of course, sex,” 

 

Tyler laughs and reaches down to squeeze Josh’s dick. “Maybe I should pee on you more often.” 

 

Grunting slightly from the grip Tyler has on him, he nods. “Please. Please do.” 

 

Tyler giggles and nods. “If it gets me sex like this,” 

 

Josh grinds onto him harshly and leans close to his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll pass out.” 

 

Tyler smirks. He would  _definitely_ pee on Josh more.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is awful I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I'm updating a lot more often. Thanks for all you comments they're really fun to read. Let us sin together ;)

Josh whimpers and presses his thighs together as he watches Tyler walk off to the bathrooms. He’s so fucking jealous because at the moment he is absolutely bursting to pee and has been for the past forty five minutes. But he couldn’t use the bathrooms at the mall. He just couldn’t. 

 

Josh finds a bench to sit on and he winces at the added pressure from the button of his jeans digging into his full bladder. He bounces his legs and starts biting his nails. They wouldn’t stay at the mall much longer. Twenty minutes or so and then they would be home and he could use the bathroom. 

 

Five minutes later and Tyler walks behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. Josh jumps slightly, jostling his bladder. “Hey, baby,” he says, kissing his neck. “Let’s go get new jeans for you and then we can leave,” Josh’s heart lifts at the prospect of leaving and he nods, standing. 

 

Tyler drags him to some store and they start going through all the jeans, Josh barely listening. All he can focus on is the pounding in his lower abdomen. He doesn’t realize his hand squeezing his crotch until Tyler points down at it and asks him whats wrong. 

 

“Hmm, nothing,” he says, retracting his hand. He barely holds back a whimper. 

 

Tyler gives him a peculiar look, but drops it, grabbing another pair of skinny jeans for his boyfriend. “Go try these on,” he says. 

 

Josh goes pale. He couldn’t possibly take off his pants with the position he’s in, let alone put on a new pair. “T-They fit,” he says, shaking his head. 

 

“I don’t want to buy these if they don’t fit. Go try them on.” 

 

Josh grimaces when he realizes there’s nothing he can do. He takes the pants and goes back into the dressing rooms. Once he’s in the tiny room, he drops the pants and squeezes himself hard. Finally, some privacy. He bounces and sways back and fourth. He just really has to go. 

 

After a few moments of potty dancing, he unbuttons his jeans and sighs as he bladder expands even more. He gulps at the size of his bladder. It’s literally poking out, stretching the skin with the amount of liquids he’s barely holding in. He winces when he raises his leg to take off his pants. 

 

Once he’s standing in his boxers, he takes a break, squeezing himself and bending at the knees. He swears he’s never had to pee this bad. 

 

Breathing heavily, he picks up the first pair of jeans and starts to put them on. He feels tears sting in his eyes as he feels a pang in his bladder. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. Slowly pulling up the jeans he starts to button them. 

 

“Ah!” 

 

He feels a few spurts squeeze out and he rips the jeans off, squeezing himself. “T-Tyler,” he stutters. He knows it not loud enough to get his attention but he just needs his boyfriend. He sticks his head out of the dressing room curtain. “Tyler,” he calls. 

 

Tyler sees his boyfriend and notices the red in his face. He quickly rushes over to him and steps into the dressing room. “Hey, hey, baby, what’s wrong?” 

 

Josh feels a few tears streak his cheeks. “Uh, I-I-I…” He can’t say it, so he just squeezes himself firmly, bouncing. 

 

“Oh, baby,” he says, rubbing his shoulder. Josh whimpers, his face flushed red with embarrassment and desperation. “How bad is it?” 

 

“Mhmm, it’s… It’s bad,” he says. 

 

Tyler squeezes his shoulder. “Let’s get you to a bathroom, alright?” 

 

“No!” he snaps. Another leak squirts out and he covers it. “I-I wanna go home,” 

 

“Josh, baby, you’re dying. Come on,” 

 

Josh starts sobbing, shaking as urge after urge ripples through his bladder. “I-I-I can’t,” 

 

Tyler pulls him into a hug, careful to not hit his bladder. “Shh, shh, J. We’ll figure this out. Let’s just get your pants back on. It’ll be OK.” 

 

Nodding, Josh let’s Tyler help him, almost full on losing it when he feels his jeans tighten against his bladder, holding it in place. “T-Tyler…” he whispers into his shoulder as they walk out. “Please… I wanna go home,” 

 

Tyler rubs his shoulder and kisses his cheek. “You need to go now, babe. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Josh whimpers, grinding his thighs together. “I’ll ask if there’s a private bathroom somewhere, alright? You can use that alright, baby?” 

 

Josh nods as they walk up to a sales assistant. He barely hears when he’s asking if they have a private bathroom his can use or processes when they’re walking to the back of the store. “Do you need me to come in with you, baby?” 

 

“Mhm-hm,” is all he can muster up, the pulsing in his bladder becoming almost unbearable. They walk into the bathroom and halfway to the toilet, Josh stops, bending at the knees and crying out in pain. “No! I-I can’t!” he shouts. “Tyler, please!” he sobs, clutching himself tightly. 

 

Tyler yanks him over to the toilet, wincing at the cry of pain Josh lets out, and unbuttons his jeans for him. “Fucking go, Josh,” he says. 

 

Josh fumbles to get everything out, bouncing and relaxing once he’s ready. 

 

But nothing happens. 

 

“No!” he sobs. “No no no! I hafta go!” He’s so desperate but he can’t go. He just can’t. “Please, Tyler! I have to go so fucking bad, please!” 

 

Tyler rests a hand on his boyfriends protruding bladder, massaging it lightly. “Shh, baby, just relax OK?” 

 

Josh sobs hard, leaning against his comforting boyfriend. “I can’t! We need to go home! I-I… Have… To… Pee…” 

 

Tyler swallows dryly and rubs softly over the stretched out skin of his bladder. He gets an idea and starts to poke Josh’s abdomen. He moans, small leaks finally making there way out. But it wasn’t enough. “Josh, baby, please. No one’s here but me and you, so you can just let go,” 

 

At this point Josh is shaking from the pressure of holding it, still a blubbering mess. “I want to-to g-go home!” 

 

“Shh,” Tyler shushes, continuing to press lightly  on the angry ball inside of his boyfriend. Biting his bottom lip, he snakes his other hand around him and whispers a small “sorry” in his ear. 

 

And then he does it. 

 

Tyler presses both hands into his bladder. Hard. 

 

Josh almost screams as urine starts to pour out of him, splashing into the toilet. He sobs, and even though it hurts, he still tries to hold it, embarrassed that he’s peeing in front of his boyfriend. “T-Tyler,” he gasps, breathing rapid and heavy. It feels so good to finally let go, his bladder deflating as Tyler continues to press down. 

 

“It’s OK, baby. Just let go. You’ll feel so much better.” 

 

Sobbing, Josh finally let’s go, pissing freely. He’s crying so Tyler kisses his cheek softly, continuing to rub his now almost empty bladder. “See, baby? Doesn’t that feel better?” Josh just grunts in response, leaning against Tyler’s hold on him. “Nothing to be anxious about. It’s alright.” 

 

Josh finally stops, bladder comfortably empty, and looks back at his comforting boyfriend. “T-Thank you,” he says bashfully. 

 

Tyler smiles and pecks his lips. “No problem, J. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” He zips Josh jeans up for him, but not before teasing his dick through his jeans. 

 

Josh jumps slightly and turns bright red. “T-Tyler…” 

 

Tyler chuckles and continues to palm him softly. “Come on, baby. You know I like it when you get desperate,” he muses, kissing his neck. “Maybe just a quickie? Super fast?” 

 

Josh laughs, turning around and kissing him. “I can’t deny you anything,” he says, his own hand trailing down body to squeeze Tyler’s cock through his jeans. Tyler squeals, shoving Josh up against the bathroom wall and kissing him roughly. “Jesus, want me to pee myself again?” he jokes. 

 

Tyler smirks. “Of course,” 

 

Josh turns crimson. “I’ll-I-ll probably have to-to go again,” he says, a little embarrassed. "P-Probably soon,"

 

Tyler smiles and rests his hand on his empty bladder. “Better do this quick. Maybe it’ll fill you up faster.” Tyler unbuttons Josh’s pants and takes off his underwear, kneeling in front of him and blowing him. 

 

Josh gasps for air at how meticulous his boyfriend is with this. Maybe he would get desperate like this more often. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short and i hate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

"I hate you," Josh mutters under his breath, hands tightening on the hold he has in his crotch. Tyler sticks his tongue out at him while the car slowly moves forward in this bumper to bumper traffic the two were in. Josh whines and twists in his seat, tugging at the seatbelt that is putting unneeded pressure in his bladder. "I told you I couldn't hold it anymore but _noooo_ you just had to take me on a drive first and get us stuck in this fucking traffic!" 

 

Tyler honks his horn and grumbles something as a car tries to merge in front of them. "How am I supposed to know this would happen? And you're the one that didn't safe word even th- HEY ASSHOLE! DRIVE LIKE A FUCKING PERSON!" 

 

Josh groans and leans forward in his seat, shifting his butt around on the seat. He literally is about to piss himself. Stupid Tyler and wanting to be dominate today and always taking it one too far, even when Josh tells him, and making them go on this stupid car ride and get stuck in this traffic that didn't look like it would let up for hours. 

 

Tyler grits his teeth and looks at his squirming boyfriend. Every little movement he does drives him crazy and he's on the brink of snapping and telling him to just piss where he is because- 

 

"Tyler..." he whimpers. He looks at the desperate look in his boyfriends eyes and reaches across to rub his knee. "It-It hurts," 

 

Taking both hands off the wheel, he gently rubs his back. "We'll be home soon, baby. We've been sitting here for thirty minutes so it can't be much longer." A car honks behind them and Tyler focuses back on the road, feeling terrible for getting Josh into this situation. 

 

Josh continues to squirm, bouncing in his seat as the car slowly inches forward, traffic easing up slightly. The liquids in his bladder are straining against his skin, hot and begging to be released. He lifts his shirt and gasps when he sees the size of his bloated bladder, sending a pleading look towards Tyler. He's never been this full before. 

 

"I-I can't hold it..." he whimpers. 

 

Tyler bites his lip and looks back at the road. They had barely moved at all and Tyler knew his baby was reaching end game. "Josh... Just go," he finally says. 

 

Josh feels tears slide down his cheeks and he shakes his head. "P-Please..." he begs. "Just-Just get me to a-a bathroom..." 

 

"Josh, traffic still isn't moving. Just go now so you won't be in pain anymore." 

 

Josh starts to cry, hands stuffed in his crotch around his tightly crossed legs. "No I can... I can hold it." 

 

Tyler sighs, shaking his head and turning back to the road. He didn't know what to do. 

 

As they make slow progress down the road, Josh continues to get more and more desperate, unable to keep still. His legs shaking is practically bouncing the car and he let's out a desperate plea every few moments, causing Tyler to go crazy. 

 

"Will you just fucking pee, Josh?!" he snaps. Josh bites his lip and holds back a moan of desperation. "We won't be home for another half hour so just fucking go! I don't care about the seat! I care about you and your well being and I don't want you hurting yourself!" 

 

Josh goes silent, leg freezing mid shake. "T-Tyler... I can't, ugh, can't do that..." 

 

That's when Tyler does it. 

 

There's a lull and every car stops moving, so he takes then opportunity to reach over and rest his hand on Josh's bladder. Josh gasps and gives him a pleading look, knowing what's going to happen. "D-Don't..." Is all he gets out before Tyler crushes his hand against his abdomen, causing him to cry out in pain. Josh tries to hold it, squeezing himself tighter and squishing his thighs, but it does nothing. 

 

Piss spurts out in a long torrent as Tyler presses down harder, rubbing his hand over the tender skin. "Just let go, baby. You're hurting yourself." 

 

But Josh couldn't just pee himself. Not in front of his boyfriend. "Please, stop. You're... You're hurting me," he says, breath ragged from the strain of holding in the urine that is slowly making its way out.

 

"You need to let it out," he says, easing up in the pressure he was putting on his bladder. Josh whimpers and shakes his head. "Please, baby. You'll feel so much better and-" 

 

There's another honk and Josh jumps, bladder muscles finally relaxing and giving in. 

 

Tyler starts driving again as Josh sobs and pees himself, piss pooling around him and dripping down to his shoes. He pees for a solid minutes before the stream slowly starts to taper off. 

 

Neither say anything as traffic finally lets up and they start driving down the highway at a normal speed. Josh is still crying next to him in the car, shifting in his seat. There's a loud _squelch_ sound and Josh freezes, face turning a deep crimson. He’s never been so embarrassed. 

 

“‘m sorry, Tyler,” he whispers, barely audible. 

 

Tyler reaches over and grabs his hand, rubbing it softly. “It’s fine, baby. I should know when I’m pushing you too far and shouldn’t have made you leave the house. We can take a nice hot bath together when we get home. It’ll be OK.” 

 

Josh sniffles and nods. “My turn next time?” he asks. 

 

Tyler chuckles. “Of course, baby.” 

 

Josh smiles. Tyler was going to pay for this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is some shit i love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im finally updating... plz dont hurt me

Tyler sends Josh a pleading look as he climbs on top of his piano during Holding on to You. He has to pee so bad, but Josh told him he couldn’t use the restroom no matter what. But Tyler feels like he's going to burst at any second. He just has to go. 

 

At the end of the song, he presses his thighs together, gives Josh one last look before saying, “Alright, I'm gonna slip off to the toilet. Keep them occupied for me, Josh,” He runs off stage before anyone can tell him not to, ignoring the icy glare Josh is giving him. 

 

That’s Tyler’s first mistake of the night. The second is at dinner. 

 

Tyler always sits next to Josh and only goes to the bathroom if he has permission. Tyler forgets and sits next to Mark, getting up twice to use the bathroom after the show and during dinner. Josh has never been more angry at him. 

 

In their hotel room, he watches Tyler make his way to the bathroom, but Josh stops him, pulling on his shirt and pushing him up against the wall. “You have been very bad tonight, Tyler,” he says cooly. “Going to the bathroom three times without my permission…” he trails off and tilts Tyler’s head up so he’s looking at him. He looks small and scared. Josh loves what he does to him. “You know what happens to bad boys right?” he asks and Tyler nods. “Go sit on the bed. I’m going for a quick pee and then we’ll get started.” Tyler walks to the bed and Josh goes to the bathroom.

 

Back in the room, he sees his boyfriend sitting on the bed, legs tightly pressed together. Maybe denying him access is making it worse but Josh didn't care. This is his plan. 

 

"Let's take off your pants. Take some of the pressure of your bladder," he says, popping his jeans open. Tyler nods, mouth pulled into a small pout. "Hey, baby boy," he raises Tyler's head and kisses him gently. "You can always tell me if it starts to hurt. I won't be upset. But you need to be punished first." 

 

Tyler nods. "It's just... I-I've been holding it for a-an hour already and I had a lot to drink and it-it still hurts from earlier and I-" 

 

"Shh, Tyler, it's OK. The moment it gets too painful, you know you can just safe word and go right for the toilet," 

 

"Can we just get this started?" he asks impatiently, hand drifting towards his crotch.

 

Smirking, Josh stops his hand and tugs at his jeans some more. "Bad boys do not get to hold themselves. You know that," Tyler whimpers and squirms where he's sitting as Josh finishes slipping his jeans off. "Lay down. I'm getting you some water." 

 

Tyler groans and scoots back on the bed, laying down. The liquid already settled in his bladder shifts and he rests a hand on his slightly protruding bladder. He's not full yet, but he's uncomfortable and would definitely go to the bathroom if possible. There's a small aching feeling in bladder from holding it for so long earlier and he wants to beg Josh to let him go, but he knows he needs to be punished. 

 

Josh comes back out with a large glass full to the brim with water. He sits next to Tyler and rubs his hand over his bladder. Tyler gasps and shakes his head. "D-Don't..." he whispers. 

 

Josh smirks and presses down lightly. "Tell me what to do again and I'll make you regret that," Tyler nods and takes in slow breaths, feeling the weight of Josh's hand on his abdomen. Josh brings the water to his lips. "Drink up, baby boy," 

 

Tyler is so close to safe wording, his bladder tight with all the piss in it, but then he feels the liquid slide down his throat and he obeys as Josh forces the drink down. Tyler sputters and pushes the drink away, choking slightly. He couldn't drink anymore. "H-Hurts," he stutters. 

 

Josh pulls the glass away and sits him up, stroking his shoulder. "Sit on my lap, babe. We can calm down for a little before we get started." 

 

Tyler crawls onto his lap, head resting comfortably on his chest. He curls into him, Josh pulling him by the crook of his knees. He runs a hand through his hair, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

 

His baby looks in pain so Josh holds him lightly, avoiding putting any pressure on his lower stomach. Tyler's breaths are shallow. "Breath, baby. Big breaths." 

 

Tyler whimpers. "Hurts," is all he says. Josh sighs and pulls him closer, humming a soft lullaby, hoping to help him sleep. But Tyler can't sleep with how full his bladder is. He regrets all those drinks at dinner because he knows Josh is just getting started. 

 

"If you want to go, Tyler, you can and I'll say nothing. If I hurts I won't be upset." Josh says, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Tyler rapidly shakes his head. He's determined to hold it through his whole punishment. He needs it. "Can we... Can we j-just do this?" 

 

Josh lifts him off his lap, setting him beside him and wrapping both legs around his waist. He straddles him, making sure to sit right where his bladder is and Tyler whines at the extra weight. His bladder doesn't have much room to expand now and he can feel like liquids begging to be released. 

 

Josh smiles at his slightly disgruntled face, trying to squirm out of his grip. He points to the bathroom and smirks. "You don't get that. Not until morning." 

 

Tyler's breath hitches and his bladder pulses terrifically inside of him. "N-No, Josh. I-I can't wait that long." he whines, twisting feverishly in his grip. "I hafta... Hafta pee..."

 

"Shouldn't have used the bathroom without my permission then," he says, nibbling on his neck. Tyler nearly cries, the pressure rising with the thought of not being able to pee until morning. He is seriously not going to be able to hold it that long. 

 

Tyler is pulled from his thoughts as Josh's hand slides down his body, squeezing him through his boxers. He sighs in small relief. "Feel good?" He nods rapidly, eyes squeezed shut as a urge pounds through him. "How about... This?" 

 

Josh presses against his bladder, hard, and chuckles as Tyler's cry of distress. "No! Don't!" he shouts. He feels urine making his way down to his shaft and he panics. "Please! I'm gonna pee, Josh!" 

 

He gently stops applying pressure, keeping his hand rested on his bladder, loving the sounds his desperate boyfriend is making. "I thought you liked that?" 

 

Tyler shakes his head. "P-Please let me pee, Josh! I really hafta go!" 

 

"What did I say before?" he watches at Tyler's lower lips trembles and his hands that are curled into fists as his aides as he tries to hold it. "You need to be punished. Never go without my permission when I specifically tell you to ask. Good boys know better than that." 

 

Tyler nearly cries when Josh applies more pressure to his bloated bladder, rubbing his fingers against the tender skin. Tyler moans as urge after urge ripples against him, liquids begging to be released. "Please... Please, Josh. I won't break the rules. I'll-I'll always listen. Just let me go." 

 

Josh smirks. "How will you learn you lesson if you don't follow through with your punishment?" Tyler whimpers. "We're going to sleep and in the morning, you can pee. Understand?" 

 

Tyler rapidly nods. When he's asleep, he won't feel that he needs to pee. So he just needs Josh to sleep now and then he can pee straight away in the morning. 

 

The two lay down, stripped down to their boxers, under the covers and spooning. Tyler moves Josh's hand away from his bladder. "I-I won't be able to sleep," he whispers, hoping he won't press down just to spite him. 

 

Josh just hums in response. "Gotta keep you down somehow though. I won't press down unless you try to leave. Then I will." 

 

Tyler gasps slightly, but nods. His other plan was to just pee while he was asleep, but now he couldn't. Unless he wants to wet the bed. 

 

The two lay in bed for the next ten minutes, Tyler squirming every few moments, legs crossed tightly beneath the sheet. He finally finds a position that isn't absolute torture on his overly full bladder, when he feels Josh's knee separate his thighs. He whines. 

 

"Bad boys don't get that. You should know this." 

 

He squirms even more. "I'm gonna pee," he whispers. 

 

Josh chuckles. "No you're not," he reassures, kissing his neck. "You'll be a good baby boy and hold it for me. All night." 

 

Tyler shakes his head. "I can't," his bladder physically aches, wanting so bed to let everything out. "It hurts," 

 

Josh ignores him, shushing him as he begins to cry. He hums something quietly, avoiding putting any pressure on his abdomen and hoping this will help him sleep. He doesn't want him to give up. "You'll be alright, baby. Just sleep and then you can go." 

 

Tyler sniffles, trying to ignore the droop in his eyes. But then he's asleep, before he can ask just once more to use the toilet. 

 

 

x

 

 

When Tyler wakes up almost three hours later, he immediately gasps, shoving two hands between his legs. He moans, tears filling his eyes. He's never had to pee this bad and he knows he can't go yet. Glancing at the clock, he nearly cries when he sees its only three A.M. He still had at least another four hours before he can go. 

 

But Tyler can not wait that long. 

 

He notices that's Josh is farther away from, bodies separated by the sheets and that he can't stop him from getting up to use the bathroom. But what would happen if he found out? And he would. Josh always loved to watch him release everything inside of him. He's really going to have to hold it. 

 

A pretty nasty urge pounds through him and he gasps, crossing his legs as tightly as possible between his tightly clenched hands. He is going to wet the bed. There's no way around it. 

 

Unless... 

 

"Josh..." he rasps, slowly taking a hand out from between his legs to poke Josh. He grumbles in his sleep, batting his hand away. This jostles Tyler, along with his bladder, and he grimaces, hand squeezing his dick as tightly as possible. He tries again, poking him harder and repeatedly. "Josh... You-You need to wake up. I can't hold it." His voice is strained and it's obvious he's struggling to hold on, but Josh still does the worst. 

 

Awake and aware of the situation, he decides to tease him. So... He knees him directly in the bladder. 

 

"Josh!" 

 

Tyler can't hold it anymore. 

 

Pee spurts out in long torrents, despite his hands shoved between his legs, and there's an almost silent disjointed hissing sound filling the room. Josh's eyes widen and he goes to help him hold, but Tyler shakes his head, too tired to keep holding. He just lets go. 

 

The scent of urine is strong as it soaks into the hotel bed sheets, including Josh and Tyler's clothes. Tyler moans, the relief over whelming as his piss trickles down his thighs, turning his boxers a darker shade of grey. "J-Josh..." he whispers as the stream finally tapers off, leaving the two in a puddle of his own pee. 

 

Josh immediately wraps him up in his arms, not even caring at the cool wetness surrounding them, and consoles him as he begins to cry. "I'm sorry, baby boy. I really thought you could hold it," he apologizes, kissing his forehead. Tyler just nods, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. "Let's get this cleaned up and then take a shower. We won't do this for a while, alright? We'll just take a little break." 

 

Tyler nods, whimpering as they stand. His wet boxers cling to him and remind him of his shame and he shifts uncomfortably. "I-I..." he starts, blushing before he can finish. Josh kisses the top of his head, letting him know he can tell him whatever he wants. "I liked it." he practically whispers. 

 

Josh smiles and hugs him. "We'll do it on your terms, alright? I don't want you hurting yourself." Another nod. “Let’s get you in the shower. We’ll deal with this afterwards.” 

 

Josh pulls Tyler from the bed and walks him to the bathroom. Tyler whimpers as his cold, wet clothes cling to his legs and tiny drops of urine trickle onto the carpet, staining it. “Josh…” he whispers, noticing his soaked pants as well. “I’m sorry,” 

 

Josh shakes his head and he slowly starts to slip his clothes off. “This is my fault, baby boy. I should have known when I was pushing you too far,” he peels his pants off, along with his boxers and Tyler blushes as Josh lifts his limp, wet dick, causing it to harden slightly. “I could always…” he leans in a licks it gently. Tyler shudders. “Reward you.” 

 

Tyler nods rapidly. “P-Please…” he begs, cock painfully half hard. 

 

Josh chuckles. “Let’s get you in the shower first. I’m not licking the piss of your junk.” 

 

Tyler blushes and nods, turning to turn the shower on. Josh stands and kisses his neck and he strips out of his own clothes. “You know you’re beautiful, right Tyler?” 

 

He lets out a soft chuckle. “I’ll only believe you if you keep telling me.” 

 

Josh kisses all along his neck as they step into the shower, his hand fumbling for his dick. 

 

After amazing shower sex, the two collapse on the sofa bed, deciding to leave the wet sheets for the maids to deal with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaaaaAAAAAAYYYYY


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is sadly the last chapter but I'm just having some writers block for this story. maybe if I can get another idea I'll add it but for now this is it. hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin

As Josh sat on the train, anxiously waiting to get to his destination, he felt the first twinges of a filling bladder that should definitely be empty. Hadn’t he gone to the bathroom like five times before leaving his apartment? Josh shifted in his seat, wincing when the train jolted to a stop. Not his stop, of course.

 

Josh knew he had a nervous bladder, but how could he have to go? He had made sure not to drink much before leaving and peed multiple times. Hadn’t he?

 

  
A buzz from his from phone pulled him from his thoughts, while shaking his bladder intensely. Ugh, he had to pee. Quickly pulling his phone from his pocket, he smiled at the text Tyler sent him.

 

 

From: tyler <3

To: Josh

 

 

_We should meet at the cafe by the train station :)_

 

 

Josh smiled before texting back ‘sure’. The cafe would definitely have a bathroom he could use.

 

By the time they got to his stop, Josh really needed to use the bathroom. His bladder was starting to become rounded with psis and if he was anywhere else, he would be running to the bathroom. But he needed to meet Tyler first. He didn’t want to be late.

 

Standing hurt for a moment, the liquid in his bladder shifting down due to the gravity. “Oof,” he muttered under his breath, making a quick dash off the train. Maybe he could use the stations bathroom real quick then-

 

Another buzz.

 

 

From: tyler <3

To: Josh

 

 

_Hurry up! I’m here already ;)_

 

 

Josh sighed, realizing he would have to hold it until he got to the cafe. And of course, he had no idea where it even was. _Gotta pee, gotta pee, ooh I gotta pee!_ Josh thought, stumbling out of the station.

 

To his horror, the streets were packed. So now not only would he have he have an even more difficulty finding the cafe, he was going to have to squeeze through packs of people. He bladder did not agree with this.

 

Bracing himself for the walk, he joined the crowd, bladder bouncing with each step. The walk to the the cafe wasn’t long, he could see it from across the street, but he was stuck at a red light. His bladder pulsed, expanding more with liquids.

 

The light lasted forever, giving him plenty of time to squirm around discreetly, holding his crotch through his jean pockets. He didn’t even understand why he had to pee so bad. It didn’t make sense.

 

The light finally turned green and Josh practically ran across the street, bolting into the cafe, immediately looking for the toilets. Josh first noticed that the cafe was extremely busy. Then, he saw Tyler sitting at a small table in the back, far from the bathrooms. Then… He saw the line. The line of three people outside of the bathroom. He nearly doubled over in desperation, eyes filling with tears. Of course there had to be a line.

 

“Josh!”

 

Josh’s head snapped up and he saw Tyler waving him over to the table, smiling brightly. Josh really wanted to pee before he sat down, but he was already late and there was a line…

 

His feet were suddenly dragging him over to Tyler and he sat across from him, smiling (it was more of a grimace really). He winced when the button of his jeans pressed against his abdomen harshly. That bathroom line needed to move fast.

 

“Hey, baby,” Tyler said, leaning over to kiss him. The kiss distracted Josh from his bladder for a moment, making him enjoy the kiss. But his need to pee came back full force, causing him to whimper slightly. “You OK?” Tyler asked, giving him a worried look.

 

Josh nodded rapidly. He didn’t need Tyler knowing he was desperate for a piss. “Just… Just tired,” he lied, shifting in his seat. It was a good lie. He could blame all the squirming on restlessness.

 

Tyler smirked. “Why don’t I get us some coffee then? My treat.”

 

Josh realized how much that was backfiring on him now. He did not need anymore liquids in him. Especially caffeine.

 

But instead of saying that, Josh just nodded and said, “Thanks. Just get me whatever you get.”

 

Tyler smiled and stood to go stand in the long line for drinks. This was not how Josh imagined this date going. He pressed a hand to his crotch once Tyler was gone, rocking back and fourth slightly. God, he needed to pee.

 

Josh looked up and noticed the bathroom line was down to one person. All he had to do was run up behind them and then he would be that much closer to peeing. About to stand, he looked over and saw a group of people eyeing his table. If he got up, they would take it. Josh couldn’t just leave this perfectly good table because he had to pee. Tyler would probably never forgive him and then he would really be in trouble. So, he opted for holding it until Tyler got back that. He had held it for this long so he could hold it for just a little longer.

 

Expect the order line did not look like it would take just a “little”. Josh grimaced. What was with the world today? Why wouldn’t anyone let them him pee?

 

He squirmed where he sat, resisting the urge to hold his crotch. He really, really wanted to pee. But… But he couldn’t loose his the table or Tyler would be mad but he just needed to-

 

“Do you want coffee or tea cause I wanna get tea and I know you’re tired so I was just wondering if that was alright?”

 

Josh looked up to see Tyler standing over him. Out of the line. The line that was even longer since he left. Josh almost started crying. “Tea’s fine.” he grimaced. He just wanted the bathroom. Then he got an idea. “Do you think you could-“

 

But Tyler was gone, standing back in the line. He had to pee really bad now and it would take forever for him to get to the bathroom now. What was he going to do. Looking back at the bathroom line, he saw no one. He could run to the bathroom at this exact moment, piss, then come back. But the table…

 

His bladder cramped, making Josh cringe. What was he going to do? At this rate, he wouldn't get to pee for another fifteen minutes and he did not like that. His bladder thumped with liquids, causing him whimper with desperation.

 

Josh felt on the verge of pissing himself, his bladder full with pee. He tried to remember what he had drank this morning, trying to figure out why he had to pee so bad. He had gone to the bathroom and-

 

Then Josh remembered. He got cut off going to the bathroom. Tyler had called him to make sure their date was still on while Josh was walking to the bathroom. He must have thought he peed then just left. And all that coffee this morning...

 

Realizing he hadn't peed since yesterday made his need much worse as he gripped his crotch, face screwed up in concentration. His eyes darted over to Tyler. He had made progress in the line, but it still would be another ten minutes. Ten minutes felt like an eternity.

 

Finally, Tyler was walking back, two large ice drinks in his hands. Ice. That meant condensation. Just the thought of seeing any form of water made his bladder shake, pushing to let go.

 

Tyler plopped the drink in front, causing the liquids inside to swish about. Josh visibly cringed, slowly taking his hand away from his crotch. Now was his chance.

 

"Could you watch this for me? I have to pee."

 

Before Josh could say anything, Tyler ran off to the bathrooms. Josh gasped as his bladder swished with too many liquids. The universe really was against him today.

 

"Shit, it's out of order,"

 

Josh sat up as he watched Tyler sit down across from him, taking a nosy sip of his tea. Josh's whole world stopped at those words. Out of order. His lower abdomen pulsed and he began to panic. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just say he had to pee. Then Tyler would insist they find him a toilet and this entire date would be about getting Josh to a bathroom. He was going to have to hold it.

 

"Drink up, Josh. It's amazing."

 

Josh smiled tensely at Tyler and sucked up the tea from his straw. Instantly, his bladder disagreed. He cut his sip short and shifted his butt around on his chair. "You sure you're alright?"

 

Josh nodded. "I'm just... Just a little restless. Do you think we could walk around?"

 

Tyler smiled. "Sure."

 

Tyler stood quickly while Josh prepared himself. All the liquids in his lower stomach instantly pushed down on its only exit. He hissed, clenching his thighs tightly together. They just had to find a toilet and then he would be fine. He could finally enjoy this date.

 

"You don't look too good, babe," Tyler said as they walked out. "Maybe we could over by the beach. I think there's a pier close to here and-"

 

"No!"

 

Josh didn't mean to snap but just the thought of being surrounded by a large body of water caused his bladder to quiver, a small leak finally making its way out. Josh bit his lip, trying to calm himself. "I'd just... I'd just rather walk around with-with you." he said, smiling at him.

 

Tyler smiled back, kissing his cheek. "That's alright," he said, grabbing his hand.

 

The two started walking, each step rocking Josh's poor bladder. He even kept taken sips of his drinks, mouth becoming dry from the hot weather. He needed to get rid of this drink before he drank all of it.

 

"Someone was thirsty."

 

Josh eyed Tyler confusedly. Then he felt how empty his cup was. He drank every last drop of his tea.

 

"Uh, um..." Josh started to panic. His bladder was straining against his jeans in small waves, begging for him to just whip it out and piss. They had only made it four blocks from the cafe and he had finished his drink. How could he be so stupid.

 

"Josh, baby,"

 

Josh stopped walking. Leaks were quickly making their way out, dampening his underwear as he stood. He shook his head, dropping his empty tea cup on the ground.

 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, grabbing both sides of his head. Josh's eyes filled with his tears as he looked at him, feet shifting around so he wouldn't pee himself. But he couldn't hold it anymore.

 

Suddenly, without warning, piss started gushing out of him. He sobbed, not even realizing when Tyler brought him into the alleyway they were nearby.

 

Arms wrapped around him as urine spilled from him, darkening his jeans, creating a small puddle around him. "Hey, Josh, it's alright," Tyler told him, hugging him tightly. Josh shook his head, trying to stop the pee that was rapidly making it way out of him, but he couldn't. It was all happening too fast.

 

"Shh, baby," he coaxed as Josh finally stopped peeing. Josh pulled away, trying to cover the huge stain on his pants, but it was useless. "Honey... Why didn't you tell me you had to use the restroom?" Tyler asked, cupping his cheek in his hand.

 

Josh sniffled, shrugging. "I-I didn't want to interrupt our date," he said quietly, wiping at his eyes. "I thought... I thought I could hold it..."

 

Tyler shushed him as he started to sob again, reassuring him that it would alright. "Accidents happy, sweetie," he told him. Josh shook his head. "I don't think any less of you."

 

Josh stilled, the wetness of his pants causing his thighs to stick together. "What am I gonna do?" he asked sheepishly.

 

Tyler looked out of the alleyway and saw a small store just a few feet away. "What size jean do you wear?" he asked. "There's a little shop over that. I can get you some new pants then we can back to my place. Maybe take a bath?"

 

Josh looked up at Tyler. "O-OK."

 

Tyler smiled. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

 

As Josh watched Tyler run off to buy him a new pair of pants, he thanked God for his perfect boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many sins I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful and I have sinned


End file.
